Liar Liar
by Ria the Bee
Summary: THE LONG AWAITED CHAPTER 8! Yuu makes a visit to a fortune telling shop and lies about his feelings towards Miki. The owner puts a spell on him and now he can't lie.
1. Marla's Fortuen Telling Shop

Disclaimer-I do not own Marmalade Boy or any of its characters.  
  
Author's Note-This is my first Marmalade Boy fic, although I have had the idea for this story a while now. I hope that you enjoy reading this fiction. Please review. Thanx.  
  
Liar Liar  
  
By Unkown Saiyan  
  
Chapter 1: Marla's Fortune Telling Corner  
  
Yuu exited the public library with two books cradled in his arms. He walked down the usual street to go home. On the way he noticed a small shop that he had never noticed before.  
  
"Marla's Fortune Telling Corner." Yuu read off the door. "We can tell you your future. Ha- ha. Tell me my future. What kind of mumbo jumbo are they trying to pull?" Yuu laughed as he continued for home.  
  
"Mumbo jumbo now is it?" Said a voice behind him.  
  
Yuu turned around to see a middle aged woman who had just come out of the shop. She had gypsy-like clothing on and giant golden beads around her neck. Her hair was jet black and looked like it hadn't been washed in at least a month. Her nose was too big for her face and she had a mole with a black hair in the middle of it. You could almost mistake her eyebrows for one giant, bushy eyebrow. Yuu laughed at the thought.  
  
"Well I......."  
  
"Never mind boy. Come on in." The woman said as Yuu walked over to the door and entered the shop.  
  
"I'm Marla, and you are?"  
  
"Yuu."  
  
"Well, Yuu, it's a pleasure to have ya here."  
  
Yuu's eyes wandered around the room. Inside there were all sorts of weird objects. Crystal balls, books for casting spells, potions, and a colorful assortment of beads. By the time Yuu absorbed everything in he was begging to have thoughts that seemed to scream at him for entering the shop. 'At least no one saw me come into such a ridiculous shop as this. I don't want to be rude. I suppose I'll just stay.' Yuu thought.  
  
Marla studied Yuu and caused him to become uncomfortable. "Now, Yuu since this is yer first time in me shop, I'll give ya yer first telling fer free. What'd ye say to that?" Marla said.  
  
"Well I suppose......."  
  
"Ye suppose? Well alright. Come on back." She said entering a door with beads draping down from it. The beads all collided together making a clinking type noise. Yuu slowly followed behind her.  
  
"Sit down." Marla said as she gestured to a chair.  
  
Yuu sat down into the chair that felt like he had just sat down on a piece of cloud. In front of the chair was a table draped in a royal blue cloth. In the middle of the circular table was a large crystal ball. Marla was seated at the opposite side of the table. She positioned her hands over the crystal ball and began to chant something as she waved her hands over it.  
  
'This is nuts, what am I doing in here. For all I know this lady can be crazy.' Yuu thought to himself.  
  
Now Marla placed one of her hands on her forehead. "It is clear!" She exclaimed. This almost wanted to make Yuu burst out in laughter, but he kept his composure. The crystal ball now appeared to be swirling. A moment later there was a heart in the middle of the crystal ball. Marla's eyes were closed and her expression looked like one of deep concentration. "I see love in your future. True love." Marla said. Yuu moved to the edge of his chair, staring into the ball. "There is a girl, a very beautiful, young girl." Marla said as the silhouette of a girl was now in the crystal ball. "Brown hair, brown eyes. Her name begins with an M." As Marla described the girl Miki appeared in the crystal ball.  
  
This caused Yuu to freak out a little bit. 'How does she know this?' Yuu thought to himself. 'Yes, I love her, but we have no relationship.' "That's not all I see though." Marla said as the image of Miki faded away. "I also see trouble. Trouble because of things that have been said. Yes, it is very clear." Marla said. She slowly opened her eyes. She looked as if she had just finished talking to a dead person. Slowly that expression disappeared of her face as well.  
  
"The girl, in the crystal ball. Is she yer love?" Marla asked Yuu.  
  
"I have never seen her before." Yuu lied. He did not want her to know these things.  
  
"I see." Marla said with a disappointed expression on her face. "Then I suppose ye best be going." Yuu got up from his chair and slowly made his way out of her room. When he exited her shop Marla still sat in her chair. Yuu's face appeared in her crystal ball. She placed her hands onto it and began to chant.......  
  
The next morning Yuu woke up with a long yawn. "Boy, did I sleep good." He said as he threw a glance at his alarm. "Nine fifteen!" He exclaimed. "Oh, wait, calm down, it's Saturday." Yuu said, relieved that he didn't have to go to school. 'Last week of school before summer vacation, I can hardly wait.' Yuu thought. He brushed his teeth and got ready for the day to come. After doing so he went downstairs to eat breakfast.  
  
"Good morning Yuu!" exclaimed Rumi. "I'm going to be late for work if I don't leave now. Tell Miki I left."  
  
"Alright, but where is Miki?'"  
  
"She's still sleeping."  
  
"Oh-."  
  
Rumi walked out the door.  
  
Miki walked down the stairs rubbing her eyes. She was still in her cherry pajamas.  
  
"Good morning Miki. Did you sleep well?" Yuu asked.  
  
"Yeah." Miki said as she sat at the table.  
  
"Where's Rumi?" She asked  
  
"Oh, you just missed her. She left for work five minutes ago."  
  
"Oh-.'" Miki said as she poured cinnamon toast crunch into her cereal bowl. "Since its just you and me today what do you wanna do?"  
  
"I want to kiss you." Yuu said as he had just realized what he said and shook his head.  
  
Miki looked up from her cereal bowl and just stared at him. 'Did I say that out loud?' Yuu thought. Miki was lost for words and just continued eating her cereal.  
  
"You know Miki, you look so beautiful when you just wake up." Yuu said. This time he was in total shock. 'What is wrong with me? Since when did I think out loud?' Yuu thought.  
  
Miki spit out her cereal laughing her head off. "Yuu stop being such a liar!" Miki said practically rolling on the floor.  
  
"I was serious."  
  
Miki froze. "Okay, Yuu, you're freaking me out. Stop it." Miki said as she cleared her bowl from the table. "I guess I'll just see if Meiko can go somewhere with me." Miki said as she disappeared up the stairs.  
  
'Oh man, this is bad. I'm practically saying whatever comes into my head. What is wrong with me. If I were ever in a different situation with Miki I could end up saying something really bad. What am I going to do?'  
  
Author's Note: Next chapter will be up in one week. Thank you for taking the time to read this fiction. Now take the next step and review! -  
  
--'-,-Unknown Sayain",,---'--,'-,'-,-'O 


	2. The Pool

Disclaimer-I do not own Marmalade Boy or any of its characters.  
  
Author's Note-I truly appreciate anyone who took the time to review my story. Every one of them have a special place in my heart -. Oh, and thanx for all the wonderful suggestions, but chapter 2 and 3 are already written and I don't want to have to re-write them. Ahem.......Here is the next chapter. Thanx.  
  
Liar Liar  
  
By Unknown Saiyan  
  
NOTE: Just in case your wondering why my fictions say by Unknown Saiyan AND Venus Goddess, it is because I am in the process of changing my pen name to Unknown Saiyan. Okay, glad I got that cleared up.  
  
Chapter 2: Summer Vacation Is Finally Here  
  
'All weekend I have been avoiding Miki. Just to make sure I don't say anything that I don't want to. But what will happen when the week is over? I'll have the whole summer with her. Not that I'm complaining, He- he. I don't even know what's wrong with me, or how long it's gonna last. What about school? What if I blurt out things I don't want to say? Crap.......' Yuu thought as he walked to school. He left early just so that he didn't have to walk with Miki.  
  
'Ring!'  
  
"Vacation is finally here!"  
  
"School's out for summer!"  
  
"Wahoo!"  
  
These were all the cries of kids coming out of school for the last time until fall. Yuu was also excited, except for the seven detentions he accumulated over the week. "'Watch your mouth', 'keep your thoughts to yourself', 'back talking', 'foul language', 'sarcastic comments', 'mean comments', 'some things are better left unsaid and what you said was one of them'." Yuu read off the reasons for detentions. He looked at the bottom of the paper. "Several hours of community service?! That's ridiculous. What did I do to deserve this?" Yuu complained.  
  
Miki laughed. "You have been running your mouth lately, Yuu. Ha- ha. But what you said in math was unforgettable." Yuu smiled. 'Yeah it was pretty funny, but I didn't want anyone to know.' Yuu thought. "Don't worry, Yuu, I haven't forgotten what you said about me." Miki said with sarcasm laced in her voice. "I'll make you pay dearly." Miki said. "Whatever, your so weak you couldn't knock over a mouse if you tried." Yuu said as he laughed and pointed at her.  
  
That was it she was mad. Her face was bright red and steam poured out of her ears. Yuu knew what was coming next. . .'POW' (A/N-He he he. I edited it a wee bit.) Next thing he knew it Miki was gone.  
  
When he got home he was expecting the cold shoulder from Miki, but instead she approached him.  
  
"Yuu."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Do you think our parents will be going on a vacation like last summer. You know, just the four of them?"  
  
"God, I hope so."  
  
Miki gave him a look that seemed to say 'weirdo'. Yuu just blushed slightly. 'You idiot.' He thought.  
  
"Why do you hope that they go so badly?" Miki asked.  
  
"Because in the time that they're gone I can be with you, alone, completely and utterly alone. No one would be watching us, and if you feel the same way. We could do whatever we wanted!"  
  
"That's it Yuu Matsura! I tried to make amends with you, but N-O, you throw it right back at my face! Why don't you go jump off a building!" Miki said as she bolted up the stairs.  
  
'Baka.' Yuu thought.  
  
Miki sat in her room attempting to think through what Yuu said to her earlier.  
  
'Because in the time that they're gone I can be with you, alone, completely and utterly alone. No one would be watching us, and if you feel the same way. We could do whatever we wanted!'  
  
She remembered every word. She decided she did feel something for him, something special. And yet she told him to go jump off a building. If only she could go back.......  
  
"Yuu, wake up!" Miki yelled as she hit him on the head with a pillow.  
  
Yuu opened his eyes and looked at his clock. "Eight thirty?" He said as he rolled back over.  
  
"Come on, Yuu, wake up. The pool opens at nine and I want to be the first to get there."  
  
Yuu was suddenly wide awake. "Did you say the pool?"  
  
"Mn- hm." Miki said with a corny smile.  
  
"Alright I'm up, give me five minutes."  
  
"Oki- doki." Miki said as she left his room to get on her bathing suite.  
  
Yuu was downstairs in record timing.  
  
"Miki, it's eight fifty. I thought you wanted to be the first to get there."  
  
"I'm coming. I'm coming." Miki said as she bolted down the stairs. "Ready."  
  
When they got to the pool there was already a line forming. "Aww, I wanted to be the first." Miki complained.  
  
"You'll always be the first in my book."  
  
Instead of giving him a slap to the face Miki just gave him an annoyed stare. He smiled devilishly to her. 'Well, at least she didn't slap me..' Yuu thought.  
  
Miki was jealously staring at a girl who was practically naked. "That's disgusting, what a whore."  
  
"She's hott."  
  
Miki glared at Yuu with dagger eyes. 'I guess I spoke too soon.' Yuu thought as Miki's back hand hit his check. But, she didn't run off. Uh-uh. Instead she just stood there arms crossed.  
  
"Do you wanna be the first one in the pool?" Yuu asked.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I said, do you wanna be the first one in the pool?"  
  
"Yuu, stop talking like that. Are you just trying to rub it in my face?"  
  
Yuu grabbed Miki's wrist and began to walk towards the front of the line, dragging her with.  
  
"Yuu, now look what you've done! You made us lose our spot!'"  
  
They made it to the front of the line where a group of five girls were standing.  
  
"Excuse me, but would you mind if you let us in front? I promised my girlfriend that she could be the first one in."  
  
"Aww, that's so sweet."  
  
"I wish my boyfriend was more like that."  
  
"How cute!"  
  
"Go right ahead."  
  
The girls all commented. Miki couldn't believe what Yuu had just done. Yuu noticed her blush and just smiled. 'Did he tell them that I was his girlfriend?!' Miki thought.  
  
Nine came quickly and they opened the gates. Miki was the first to enter the pool. "Oh, Yuu! I was the first one in! Look! There's my favorite spot! It's always taken, but since we were the first ones in, it's all ours!" Miki cried as she happily raced to the two chairs underneath an umbrella. Yuu caught up with her and put their bag down.  
  
Miki pulled off her shorts and t-shirt to reveal her bathing suite underneath. Yuu couldn't help but give her a good long look.  
  
"Damn it woman you're hot." Yuu muttered under his breath in an attempt for her not to hear him.  
  
"Yuu, could you put the sun block on my back?" Miki asked handing him the bottle.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Miki sat towards the front of one of the chairs as Yuu sat behind her. He gently rubbed the lotion into her back.  
  
"Miki, you're so beautiful........"  
  
Miki turned her head to face Yuu. "You deserved to be whipped, Yuu. Stop making fun of me or prepare to meet Madame fist for the fifth time today." She said as she threatened him with a clenched fist.  
  
Yuu smiled at her as he finished rubbing in the last of the sun block.  
  
Author's Notes-I'm not too happy with the way this chapter turned out, but I'm expecting the next one to turn out better.......I hope. Next chapter Miki and Yuu's parents announce that they're going on a two week vacation, just the four of them. I know it'll get better after that! Eek! I'm so excited. I know that it was a short chapter, I have a hard time making them longer. But at least it was up soon. . .I think.Oh.......Don't forget to review -. Thanx.  
  
Unknown Saiyan 


	3. Cursed

Disclaimer-I do not own Marmalade Boy or any of its characters.  
  
Author's Notes-Bonjour. I am sitting in my bed, under my covers, and with my laptop on my lap.......Gee, I guess that's why they call it a laptop . Lol. Right now it is 11:59 p.m. Just incase anyone cared. Alright, sorry to hold you up, I had better just let you read. Thanx.  
  
**Liar Liar**  
  
By Unkown Saiyan  
  
Chapter 3: Cursed  
  
When Yuu and Miki came home from the pool they found their parents all gathered around the kitchen table.  
  
"Hi you guys. What's everyone doing?" Yuu said.  
  
"Yuu, Miki, we have something to tell you......." Rumi started.  
  
"The four of us are going on a two week cruise to the Virgin Islands!" Jin exclaimed.  
  
Miki sweatdroped and Yuu was so happy that he was left speechless.  
  
"So it's just going to be you two alone for two weeks. Do you think you can handle it?" Youji asked.  
  
"No problem." Miki said.  
  
"If anything we'll be having too much fun." Yuu said with a giant smile on his face.  
  
"Alright then it's settled. We're leaving tomorrow at six." Rumi stated.  
  
"So soon?" Miki questioned.  
  
"That's anything but soon." Yuu said.  
  
"Are you trying to get rid of us, Yuu?" Chiyako asked.  
  
"N- n-.......N-........Y-.......-es." Yuu said. 'Oh, man. Why couldn't I say no? It's almost as if I can't lie either. I gotta find out a way to get rid of this.' He thought.  
  
"Well okay, Yuu. You'll have your wish since we're leaving tomorrow." Chiyako said.  
  
Miki was up bright and early to see her parents off. On her way downstairs she passed by Yuu's room and stopped. 'I wonder if Yuu wants to be up to see them leave.' She thought. 'Why wouldn't he.' She slowly cracked open his door to find him still asleep. She tiptoed over to his bed and gently shook him. "Yuu, do you want to go downstairs with me? Our parents will be leaving shortly." Miki said.  
  
"No, I just wanna sleep." He said as he rolled over.  
  
Miki turned bright red with anger as steam poured out of her ears. "YUU MATSURRA!" Yuu quickly sprang up out of bed. "I can't believe that you wouldn't want to see your mom and dad off. Especially when they'll be gone for two whole weeks! You should be ashamed." With this Miki turned around and left his bedroom, slamming the door behind her.  
  
'She's so cute when she's mad.'  
  
Miki was downstairs biding her parents farewell just as Yuu decided to come down. Miki gave him an irritated look as she gave Rumi a goodbye hug.  
  
"Look who decided to get out of bed." Youji said.  
  
"I just came downstairs to make Miki happy."  
  
Everyone paused for a moment.  
  
"Well alright then-"  
  
"-I guess we'll be off-"  
  
"-You two behave yourself now."  
  
"We will."  
  
"Bye."  
  
With that the door closed leaving Miki and Yuu all alone in the foyer. Miki began to hum as she got out a cereal bowl for herself. Yuu sat down at the table.  
  
"Aren't you going to have breakfast?" Miki asked.  
  
"No, I'm not hungry."  
  
"Are you sure? I can make you some toast with your favorite jelly, marmalade." She giggled.  
  
"Well then, I'll have to return the favor and make you a hot dog with mustard later."  
  
"Lighten up, Yuu. I was just kidding." Miki said now agitated.  
  
"I know, and I was just kidding back."  
  
"It didn't seem like it." Miki said now eating the usual breakfast.......Cinnamon toast crunch.  
  
"I love you.......Miki Koishikawa." Yuu whispered.  
  
"What did you say?" Miki asked looking up at Yuu.  
  
"Um-"  
  
'Oh, no I can't lie I'm going to have to tell her what I said.'  
  
"Something about you."  
  
"What about me."  
  
"I promise it wasn't and insult."  
  
Miki gave him her famous dagger eyes.  
  
"Fine if you won't tell me then I won't talk to you until you do."  
  
"Miki.......Why do you take everything so seriously?"  
  
"I do not."  
  
"Your talking to me again.......And yes you do." Yuu said as his eyes sparkled. Miki's expression of anger turned to one of love. They both looked into each others eyes until Miki blushed and looked away.  
  
"Ha- ha. Um.......I guess I'll go get dressed now." Miki said as she cleared her bowl and disappeared up the stairs.  
  
Yuu put on his jacket and slapped on a hat. Just as he went to open the door he was delayed.  
  
"Where are you going?" Miki asked as he turned around.  
  
"Oh- uh.......I'm going out."  
  
"I figured, but I asked where are you going?"  
  
"Out."  
  
"Yuu, you are impossible!"  
  
"Miki......."  
  
'SLAM'  
  
Yuu approached the shop and stopped in front of the door. He took a deep breath and entered. A bell chimed when he came in.  
  
A moment later Marla came out from her back room. "Yuu, what brings ya here?"  
  
"May I talk to you for a moment?"  
  
"Of course, ye ain't need no permission to speak. Come on back."  
  
Yuu sat down in the chair and Marla in the other.  
  
"Now, what be yer business?"  
  
"Ever since I was over here about a week ago some strange things have been going on."  
  
"Strange things, what kind of things?"  
  
"I found myself saying my thoughts out loud and not being able to lie. I know it sounds silly, but it only started happening after I came here."  
  
Marla sat back in her chair. "Ye know when I asked ye if that girl be yer love?"  
  
Yuu nodded.  
  
"You've been cursed fer denying yer true love. I'm sorry, but I can't help ye."  
  
"What do you mean? How do I get rid of it? Isn't there always a converse for every curse?"  
  
"Yes, but it don't come in no spell book, I can tell ye that much."  
  
"What do I have to do?"  
  
"There is only one way to reverse the curse.......You must earn your true love's love."  
  
"How do I do that? I already know we feel something for each other. Is that not enough?"  
  
"I'm afraid not. Ye see, she must love ya back in not only a mental or emotional way, but a physical way as well. Ye need all three to reverse the spell."  
  
"Physical?"  
  
"I'm afraid so. Now if that be yer business ya had better get to work. If ya ever reverse the spell come and see me again."  
  
Yuu stood up from the chair and slowly made his way to the door.  
  
"So that's it?"  
  
"Mmn." Marla said as she nodded her head.  
  
Yuu exited the shop and headed for home.  
  
When Yuu returned home Miki was no longer there. Instead there was a note on his bedroom door. It said:  
  
I went out with Meiko. I'll be home at five.  
  
-Miki  
  
He pulled the note off his door and entered his bedroom. He placed the note on his desk and sat down. 'How did I get myself into this? I should have never gone into that store in the first place.'  
  
Miki returned home at five thirty.  
  
"Yuu?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What are we going to eat? I'm hungry."  
  
"Do you wanna order pizza?"  
  
Miki smiled.  
  
"Tomorrow can we go to the beach? Meiko invited us to go with her, Ginta, and Arimi."  
  
"Alright, but I can't be there until ten."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I have two hours of community service in the morning."  
  
Miki laughed. "Have fun with that."  
  
Yuu sprayed her with the faucet.  
  
"YUU!" Miki yelled. She threw the water in her cup at him and got his shirt all wet.  
  
"You'll pay for that Koishikawa!"  
  
"Ahh!" Yuu filled up his cup with more water, grabbed some ice cubes, and chased after Miki who ran up the stairs. She attempted to get to her bedroom first and lock Yuu out, but he was too fast. Yuu grabbed Miki's wrist and dropped the ice cubes down her shirt.  
  
"Yuu, those are cold!" She said as she bent over to pick them up. As she reached for the cubes Yuu poured his cup over her head. She then dropped the ice cubes down his shirt, which was tucked in. The both laughed and giggled and sat on the floor trying to catch their breath.  
  
"That was fun." Miki said.  
  
"Miki......."  
  
They drew closer. Their lips almost touching.......  
  
'RING'  
  
They immediately drew back as both of them blushed. Miki walked over to the phone that was in her bedroom.  
  
"Hello.............................No, they're not available, but I can take a message..................."  
  
Yuu left her room to go change his shirt.  
  
'I wonder if we would have kissed if the phone didn't ring...............'  
  
Author's notes-Please review my story. Have a good week -.  
  
--'-,-Unknown Sayain",,---'--,'-,'-,-'O 


	4. He let me down

Disclaimer-I do not own Marmalade Boy or any of its characters.  
  
Author's Note-I haven't gotten much input on what I should do with the rating. I still am unsure, so if you could let me know it would be much appreciated. -. I should be doing my homework, but I gave into the temptation to write. I guess I'll just pull an all-nighter. Aren't I a procrastinator?  
  
**Liar Liar  
**  
By: Unknown Saiyan  
  
Chapter 4: He let me down  
  
"Miki, would you hurry up? We've been waiting for you for almost a half hour!" Ginta called from the kitchen. "Be patient, Ginta. I'm almost done." Miki yelled from her room.  
  
She gave herself one last check in the mirror and nodded in approval. 'Got to look good for Yuu.' She thought to herself as she glanced over at the clock. 'Yuu won't be at the beach until 10:30. Too bad he had community service hours to serve. Why am I obsessing over him?!' Miki pushed Yuu to the back of her mind where she quickly forgot about him.  
  
"MIKI!!!"  
  
"Coming!" Miki called as she bolted for her door.  
  
She entered her kitchen and was greeted by two unpleasant faces. "What, it's not my fault that you guys came fifteen minutes early." Miki said crossing her arms.  
  
"It's not our fault that it took you forty-five minutes to get ready to go to the beach." Ginta pointed out.  
  
"Gee, let's not get touchy." Miki said. "So, do you want to go to the beach, or not?"  
  
Ginta was now smiling as he and Arimi held hands. 'Wow, they're so cute together. I still can't believe that Arimi doesn't like Yuu anymore. Her and Ginta seem perfect for each other. I wish Yuu and I had a relationship-'  
  
"Miki, let's go." Arimi said, interrupting her thoughts.  
  
"Yeah." She said as she followed Ginta and Arimi out.  
  
When they arrived at the beach it was already covered with colorful beach towels and umbrellas.  
  
"Looks like we weren't the only ones with the idea of going to the beach today." Arimi said disappointed.  
  
After much effort they managed to find a decent spot to sprawl themselves out on. Miki and Arimi placed all the towels very close together to make one giant picnic towel. They both lay on their stomachs in the sun.  
  
Miki loved the feeling of the scorching sun beating on her back. It made her feel so good. She let out a sigh as she closed her eyes.  
  
The beach was filled with the sounds of screaming children and people playing in the water, it was defiantly very crowded. Every year there seemed to be more and more people going to the beach and less and less room for everybody to actually enjoy being there.  
  
Miki couldn't help but think about it being closer and closer until Yuu got there. Why was she looking forward to him being there so much? She couldn't answer this question. She lay there, completely and utterly confused. No, she couldn't be in love with him. She wouldn't allow herself to be.  
  
Hours went by and Yuu still never showed up. She had finally given up all hope on him when Ginta and Arimi were ready to leave.  
  
"I'm sure he has a good excuse for not being here, Miki. Why don't you just ask him." Arimi said with a reassuring look.  
  
"I don't want to know why he didn't show. It's probably just some lame excuse so that he didn't have to see my ugly face." Miki said both angry and upset.  
  
Ginta and Arimi kept their distance from Miki, they didn't want her to blow up on them. Yuu had that strange affect on Miki. If he did something that caused her to feel an emotion when caused by him it was always exaggerated. In other words, it was obvious she liked him. She just wouldn't admit it, even to herself.  
  
When Miki returned home Yuu wasn't there either. She felt her eyes tear. 'What the crap is wrong with me? Why am I so emotional over him. I can't help but think that he is avoiding me.' Miki was right for once, he 'was' avoiding her.  
  
She didn't understand why, but right now she didn't care to understand. All she wanted to do was bury herself ten feet into the ground and come out in seventeen years like the cicada. But now she couldn't bury herself.  
  
Days went by and all she had received from Yuu was a phone call letting her know that he would be spending the remainder of the two weeks with a friend from school. Obviously this was true because Yuu can't lie, eh? Miki was disappointed and didn't understand why Yuu was suddenly, not there.  
  
Author's Note-I have writer's block and I'm stuck. But I won't be for long because I have to post another chapter in a few days. I know, you don't have to tell me, this one was short and crappy. Yade yade yada. I would understand if you didn't review this chapter, but they would still be appreciated. I promise the next chapter will be 'at least 5,000 words'. Yikes what did I get myself into?! I didn't bother to proof read this chapter either, so shoot me why don't you. Sorry I'm having a pissy week and I can't write properly. --.  
  
A pissed off tired,  
  
Unknown Saiyan 


	5. Can't run forever

Disclaimer-Me don't' own. You don't sue. =).  
  
Author's Note-I have to apologize for not being able to update. There has been many circumstances that have prevented me from updating, eg. My dad and my brother both had surgery and then I had to stay at my Nona's house, and she didn't have a computer. Also, I must apologize if my spelling and crap is messedup. I just got my nails done the other day and they are so freakin' long I can hardly type. Anyways, enjoy.  
  
OOO  
  
Chapter 5: You can't run forever  
  
OOO  
  
Yuu sat on his friend's porch waiting for him to return. He couldn't go back home, he couldn't see Miki. But then, he had to go back, didn't he? He was only going to be a sophomore. And at this age he couldn't very well leave home. It was only two more days until his parents got back from their 'love cruise' as he and Miki were calling it. He smiled at the joke, but quickly frowned afterwards.  
  
OOO  
  
Two days passed by quickly and Yuu returned home just as his parents were pulling in the driveway. He quickly made a run for the backdoor and entered the house just in time to run into Miki. It was a head-on collision and they both fell to the floor rubbing their heads.  
  
"I'm so sorry I didn't see you." Yuu said getting up and then offered Miki his hand. She refused it and stood up on her own. "I haven't heard from you since you made that phone call home almost ten days ago and I haven't seen you since the night before I went to the beach with Ginta and Arimi." She said crossing her arms and looking away from him.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just. . ." He stopped. 'Uh-oh, what am I going to say?!?' He panicked and bolted for his room before he could say anything.  
  
Miki heard his door shut. She broke down in the kitchen and began to cry, but ever so quietly in an attempt not to let Yuu hear her. She suddenly turned off the water works as she heard the front door open and the voices of her parents. 'That's right! They're home!!' Miki thought wiping away the last tear and heading towards the front door.  
  
She literally jumped on all of them and they exchanged their greetings, until Yuu was mentioned. "Where is Yuu?" Jin asked. "Yes, we want to see him." Said Rumi. "He's in his bedroom." Miki said now frustrated.  
  
"So, what did you two do when we were gone?" Youji asked. "Well, uh-"Miki was lost for words. What was she going to tell them? That Yuu ran off and didn't say a word to her the entire time. Or maybe that she spent the entire time either alone or with Meiko. She didn't know.  
  
Everybody leaned in to hear what Miki was going to say. "We did all sorts of things." She lied. A minute later everyone seemed to loose interest and decided to move on to other things like unpacking.  
  
Miki decided to visit Yuu and drag out of him what was going on. She approached his door and lightly tapped on it. A moment later Yuu opened the door and stared at the girl. "What do you want?" He asked very plainly, attempting not to be rude.  
  
Once again tears filled her eyes as she softly said, "to talk to you." He opened the door wider to allow her to step inside. He knew he couldn't slam it in her face and he figured what is going to come out, is going to come out and there is nothing he can do about it. She sat down onto his bed as he sat on a chair.  
  
"Where were you?" She asked, not daring to look at him. "I was at a friend's house, like I told you on the phone." He said. "Why did you go? I was hoping to do lots of things together when they were gone." She said fidgeting with her hands. "I went because, because, I was afraid." He said.  
  
"What were you afraid of?" She asked. He didn't say anything because if he did it would be the end of his world. "I'm sorry." He said.  
  
"What are you sorry for?" She asked as he joined her on the bed. "I'm sorry for hurting you."  
  
She looked into his eyes and found that what he was saying actually was true. "I'm sorry for getting so upset with you." Miki said back.  
  
Yuu placed his hand on hers and stared into her eyes. Miki felt that things were getting a little too far and she decided to leave the room. 'I'm sorry, Miki. I will tell you one day.' He vowed.  
  
OOO  
  
Summer passed by quickly and Yuu mostly avoided Miki. Some things slipped out that he would have never told anyone, but then again he was pretty lucky that he wasn't caught in a bad situation . . . yet.  
  
School started again in one week, Miki was anxiously awaiting the day while Yuu dreaded it. They were back to normal again and Yuu was finding it easier to control his tongue, besides the fact that he could only tell the truth.  
  
"Yuu, which backpack should I get, the pink one, or the blue one?" Miki said holding up both bags in separate hands.  
  
"Get the blue one." He said smiling at her.  
  
She smiled back and placed the pink one to the side.  
  
Today was perfect, everything was going the way it should. Yuu wasn't asked any serious questions; he muttered stuff under his breath instead of blurting it out loud. Yep, life was good.  
  
"Mom, Dad, we're home!" Miki yelled as they entered the front door.  
  
No answer.  
  
"I wonder where they went off to." Yuu said looking at Miki. She walked into the kitchen and placed the bags of merchandise on the table. She let out a sigh and sat down into one of the chairs.  
  
A minute later Yuu was also in the kitchen sitting across the table. They sat in silence, neither one of them knowing what to do or say.  
  
When on of them tried to say something they both tried to say it at the same time.  
  
"You go first."  
  
"No, you."  
  
"Okay. . . I was just going to say thank you for going out with me today. I know that you didn't have to, but you did." Miki said slightly blushing.  
  
"I didn't want to go either." Yuu said earning a good smack on the arm. He smiled at her angry face.  
  
"You could have just left it at 'you're welcome'." Miki said crossing her arms.  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
Miki's face softened and they both began to slowly lean across the table. When their faces were an inch apart Yuu saw Miki close her eyes. She was expecting something to happen; she was expecting him to kiss her. This was it! He could finally break the spell! He closed his eyes and pressed his lips against hers.  
  
Just when they slowly pulled apart Yuu grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her into another one. He was expecting her to push him away, but instead she returned his kiss. Their kisses became more passionate as both seemed to want this even more than the minute before. Yuu's thoughts began to wander to things that he didn't want to think about and he pulled away.  
  
"Why do I want to be inside you right now?" He said under his breath, but because Miki was so close she heard what he said. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked into his eyes. "What did you say?"  
  
"I said, I want to be inside you, now." He said mentally bashing his head up against the wall.  
  
'Wait, if I kissed her that means that she has loved me mentally, emotionally, and physically, then why isn't the spell broken?' He thought, but was cut short by Miki's fist.  
  
He placed his hand on the spot where she hit him just in time to see her run up the stairs. 'You, baka. You knew something like this would happen if you got too close to her. Shit.' He thought.  
  
He had to get out of here. He couldn't stay here anymore. He was just making things worse. Before he jumped to conclusions he found it best if he went to talk to Marla. He quickly left before Miki could slap him again, he had gotten her REALLY mad this time.  
  
OOO  
  
"Yuu, what brings ya back? Did ya break the spell?" Marla asked placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"That's why I'm here. I don't understand why it isn't broken." Yuu said.  
  
"Explain." Marla said, sitting down into the chair behind the cash register.  
  
"You see, I know for a fact that she loves me mentally and emotionally. But, today we've kissed and that means she's loved me physically. So, why isn't it broken?" Yuu asked. He didn't like this, not one bit.  
  
Marla placed her chin in the palm of her hand and let out a sigh. "Yuu, a kiss ain't enough to break this spell. Ye need to get more intimate with her. Try making a wee baby, that might work." She winked.  
  
Yuu's jaw dropped to the floor. 'Did she just tell me that I need to screw her?!'  
  
"Get out of me shop and get to work. You'll be busy that's fer sure." Marla said with a smirk.  
  
"Marla, I'm sixteen years old. I'm-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Alright may god help ye." She said as Yuu exited.  
  
'What the crap am I going to do?'  
  
OOO  
  
Yuu didn't want to go home, he couldn't, not after what he had just said to Miki. That right there probably blew his only chance. He was so angry, but mostly at himself. 'Damn it, what am I gonna do?' He thought to himself.  
  
He turned to the only option he had, which was to not go home. He changed direction and headed for his friends house. He had a lot of explaining to do.  
  
OOO  
  
That day Miki and the others received a very detailed phone call from Yuu. He explained how he just couldn't come back home or go to school anymore, he said there were too many unwanted memories, which was true. He told them that he would be moving in with his friend, Brian, and he would be going to his school. He also said he would be over on Friday to pick up his things.  
  
Surprisingly his parents supported his decision. Miki didn't know what the problem was, but deep down she had a feeling that it had to do with her. She was right, the main reason Yuu wasn't coming back was because he couldn't do something like that too Miki. He couldn't screw her and all for the wrong reasons. He didn't want to hurt her. . .  
  
OOO  
  
Friday came and Yuu tried his best to avoid Miki. Unfortunately, he ran into her just as he was leaving. They both stiffened at the sight of one another, until Yuu broke the silence. "Goodbye, Miki." He said as he walked past her. Lucky for him she didn't follow him, other wise she would have seen a tear roll down his cheek.  
  
As Miki watched him walk away she whispered something that had never come out of her mouth before, "I will always love you, Yuu Matsura."  
  
OOO  
  
Author's Note-Now I must apologize for not being true to my word and only achieving about 2,000 words. I am working on getting the chapters longer and it is like HELL trying to type with one inch long finger nails!!!! In the future there will be a chapter that will have a lemon in it. Oh, but don't worry, I'm going to leave it out on ff.net. If you want to read it with the lemon, just go to my website. By the way, this story is not on my website yet. I'll let you know in a future author's note when it is. Then you can read it with the lemon!!! YAY!!!  
  
Unknown Saiyan 


	6. Their New Lives

**Author's Note**-I am starting a new thing, called the mailing list. I will e- mail these people with updates on my stories and website. Also if you have any comments feel free to e-mail me as well. **If you want to be added to the mailing list just add me to your favorite author's list and you will be added!!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**: Their New Lives  
  
Yuu had avoided Miki very well and he had been going to a different school than her as well. Every now and then he would call home and let his parents know how he was doing. He had some trouble with not being able to lie, but he decided to rather put up with it than screw around with Miki. Not that he didn't want to though.........

OOO  
  
The years went by and the only way Miki would hear about Yuu's wellbeing was when he would make the occasional phone call home. Every time he called he would make sure that Miki was not around to answer the phone. Now he didn't know when she was home or not so he just took his chances. Today Miki was the only one home, for everyone had gone out to dinner. Miki had to stay home to study for exams.  
  
'Ring ring'  
  
Miki stood up from her desk and stretched her arms over her head. "Good, I needed a break anyhow." She said as she walked over to the phone.  
  
"Hello, Matsurra and Koishikawa residence, Miki speaking."  
  
"Miki?"  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"It's Yuu."  
  
"Oh my gosh. We haven't talked in over five years. How are you?"  
  
"I'm okay. How are you doing?"  
  
"I'm stressed out. I'm studying for my finals."  
  
"Fun. I had my finals last week so I'm all done for the year. Are you excited about next year being your last year for college?"  
  
"Yeah, you must be too. Wow, we're going to be seniors in college. That makes me sound old."  
  
"Yeah, I'm looking forward to it. Hey listen is my Mom or Dad home?"  
  
"No, sorry, they went out for dinner."  
  
"Well, let them know that I called."  
  
'Click'  
  
Miki let her anger surface now that he had hung up. She didn't want it to sound like she was angry at him on the phone. If he caught her in a bad mood she would have hung up on him no questions asked. _Why am I still mad at him? It's been six years since I last saw him. I shouldn't care about him by now._

OOO  
  
Yuu sat there wishing that he could go back and make everything right again, but it was too late. They had gone their separate ways.

OOO  
  
"Miki, we are so proud of you!" Rumi exclaimed as she hugged her daughter.  
  
"Congratulations on graduating college, Miki!" Jin said. Everyone was congratulating her on her 'great' success.  
  
"What next, Miki?" Youji asked.  
  
"I think I'm going to move closer to the city and find a job that has to do with an office. I've already been looking at some apartments."  
  
"Now Miki's going to be leaving us to! They just grow up too fast." Chiyako said.  
  
Miki laughed. "Come on guys, it's not the end of the world."

OOO  
  
Miki finished carrying the last of the boxes into her new apartment. "Phew."  
  
She looked around _her_ new home. There was a small kitchen with only the basic necessities. A family room was right next to it. It was small too, but was the perfect size for Miki. She had gotten a one bedroom apartment because she couldn't afford the two bedroom one. It wasn't the best apartment in the city, but at least it wasn't a dump.  
  
Miki had gotten a job as a secretary at the J.A.C., Jefferson Architecture Company. It was the biggest architect company in the city and the pay was decent. This job had not been her first pick, but there were no other job openings available. She started tomorrow and she only had to work during the weekdays, lucky her, unless her boss needed her for something. She was to get a more detailed description of do's and don'ts tomorrow.

OOO  
  
"And here is the copier room. If you need to make any copies you make them here."  
  
Miki nodded. She was in the middle of getting the grand tour of the company.  
  
"And here is your office."  
  
Miki stepped inside. On the desk it had her name engraved onto a plaque which stood tall. She ran her fingers over it and smiled. On the desk was a computer and a telephone.  
  
"You can bring in personal items to set on your desk. But since you are a secretary try to keep your desk neat and orderly because a lot of important people come in here."  
  
The room looked quite comfortable. There were two couches and a coffee table in one corner of the room and the entire room was a giant wall of windows.  
  
To the left side of her desk was a door with blinds. "Oh, that is your boss' office. You are to be his personal secretary. You are very lucky; most people would kill for this secretary job. This guy is our best architect so I suggest you treat him with respect. Well, I guess I'll leave you with this booklet. Today, just spend time getting to know your boss and what he wants you to do daily around the office. Also, read this booklet." The man looked around. "Alright, I guess that's all. Payday is the first weekday of the month"  
  
The man exited the office leaving Miki alone. She placed the booklet onto her new desk and walked around her new office. Everything looked very professional and so exact. She studied the room carefully and then eyed the door to her boss' room.  
  
_Hm, should I?_  
  
She smiled as she slowly walked over to the door. She placed her hand on the doorknob and began to turn it, but then she heard her office door open. She retracted her arm and spun around to find a _very_ familiar face.  
  
"Miki?!"  
  
**Author's Note**-Who is it?!?!?!? BWAhahahaha!! I bet you can figure this one out. Hehehe, I'm evil. Okay I have nothing to say!!!  
  
**Unknown Saiyan **


	7. Mesume

**Author's Note:** I have no excuse for the delay in updating my stories. The greatest factor, though, was the lack of motivation. If you are willing to give me a second chance and decent time to make proper updates, I will be happy to once again take the position of 'author'. Please remember that I'm not allowed to use the computer, so this makes it very difficult to update. After the updating of this chapter there may be a small delay with the next. But remember that from now on everyday a little bit of my time goes into my stories and future updates. Please be patient and when I get back up on my feet things will begin to go a lot smoother. Thank you.

**Chapter 7:**

Miki looked at the clock mounted on the cream colored wall, 12:15, that was when she got her lunch break. She began to fix the small pile of fresh papers on her desk and packed her personal items into her purse. She put on her wool jacket and was ready to walk out the door. Before she left her attention was shifted to Yuu's office door. He went in there shortly after she discovered he was her new boss. Her throat began to burn as she remembered that she hated him.

_I can't work here anymore. I'm going to have to find a new job somewhere else. Yuu's gotten so handso-._

"Baka," she stated. "Forget that you ever loved him…………" She turned the handle to the office door and headed towards the elevator.

"Miss Koshikawa,"

Miki turned towards the reception desk. "Yes?"

"Mr. Matsurra has requested that you join him for lunch."

"Please apologize for my absence, for I will not be joining Yu, Mr. Matsurra, for lunch."

"Before you leave may I remind you that Mr. Matsurra was intending to talk to you about the responsibilities that come with your new job." The woman said.

"Oh," Miki hesitated. "Please understand that I cannot, for personal reasons, join Mr. Matusrra for lunch. Thank you." Miki turned and continued her voyage, ignoring the woman behind her.

llvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvll

_She waited for him,_

_But he never came,_

_He stole her heart,_

_And ran away with it,_

llvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvll

Once again Miki returned to her secretary's desk to return to her previous work. She loved her hours, she started at 9, lunch from 12:15 to 1:30, and her day ended at 6. She figured she loved them, because she hadn't anything else to do.

Yuu came out of his office and made his way to the chair in front of Miki's desk. He sat down, but Miki's gaze didn't move from her paperwork.

"Don't forget, Mr. Matsurra, you have a meeting with R J builders at 10 o'clock tomorrow morning."

He stared at her as she transferred information between papers. "Cancel it," he said plainly. Miki looked up at him, deep into his eyes. She felt her cheeks heating up and quickly glanced to the side. The familiar burning returned to her throat.

"Instead, for 10 o'clock, put down a new meeting," Yuu started.

Miki was sitting ready with pen-in-hand as she waited for her boss' instructions.

"Secretary and boss meeting," he said.

"Mr. Matsurra………"

"Miki, stop with the formalities. Please, for old times sake."

Miki stared into his pain stricken eyes. Those eyes that she had fallen in love with many times over and over. Only, when she looked into them this time she saw a young man staring back into hers.

"I have long forgotten the old times and to me, you are nothing more than my boss, Mr. Matsurra." Miki swallowed hard as she said those words. Her throat burned worse than it ever had before and she could feel the wetness of her eyes increase.

Yuu stood up and made his way to the door. "I only wish to talk to you about this job that you have decided to take up. I must warn you, though, much will be required of you. We haven't been able to keep a secretary for over two weeks."

Miki looked back down at her paper work as the door opened. "Oh," Yuu said. "Miss Koshikawa, I hope you will decide to keep your job. You never were one to quit so easily."

He then stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Miki sat dumbfounded in her chair. _Did he really know that I was thinking of quitting?_ She asked herself. She so badly wanted to forgive him and move on, hoping of the possibility that maybe they could be a couple. But something stood in her way; her pride. And Yuu knew that too. But Yuu was dealing with some of his own problems…………

llvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvll

He knew she wouldn't admit that she wanted to move on, but her eyes told him differently. He so badly wanted to go back and fix everything. At the time, though, he didn't know what to do. He was a young man than, and for that matter still is. But, now that he has had his "condition" for many years now he has learned to control his tongue, with the exception of no lies. That was probably the reason he was so successful. He had the trust of all his clients and employees. All except one…………

llvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvll

No matter how hard she tried she couldn't concentrate on her paperwork. Her tears splattered onto the pile below her as she quickly dabbed them off as to not let the ink run. She was utterly confused.

Didn't he know that when he left her at the beach alone he took a part of her with him? She continued to reminisce about the past. It all happened so suddenly. First, Yuu was the best thing that had ever happened to her. In the blink of an eye he was torn away from her as if she carried the Black Plague. _He left because he didn't want me to find out that he didn't feel the same way. That's the only logical answer………… _She continued to blame herself for Yuu's sudden disappearance. The more she thought about it the more she got upset. _Yuu probably expects me to quit………No way, I'll show him that I can make it._

Miki closed her briefcase and made her way to the door. She flipped off the lights and left the office.

llvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvll

"Good morning, Mr. Matsurra." Miki said as Yuu entered the room.

"Miss Koshikawa," Yuu said as he reached into his bag and pulled out a pile of papers. "I need thirty copies of each of these papers and then I need them put into binders." He placed them onto the far end of her desk. "You should find the binders in the supplies cabinet in the copier room. If not ask the reception desk to locate them for you."

Miki nodded her head as she stared at the tall pile of papers. Yuu started for his office, but turned to face Miki. "Try to have the copies done by noon so that I may have them for my seminar tonight. Which, I was going to inform you of yesterday at lunch. I am expecting you to be present." And with that he entered his office and closed the door behind him.

_So he really wasn't trying to give me a sob story. This is strictly business._ Miki swallowed the burning sensation that was yet again rising in her throat. Yuu had that strange affect on her.

llvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvll

Her meeting with Yuu went well and the rest of the day passed by a lot faster. The following two weeks she had caught Yuu peering at her through his office several times; but she couldn't get angry with him because she was doing just the same.

llvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvll

"Oh, wait! Please hold the eleva," Miki called as she frantically pressed the down button. A young man stopped the doors and allowed her access. "Why thank you," she said. "Why thank me? For that is something that any gentleman should do." The man commented. Miki blushed a light pink, hardly noticeable.

"My name is Kato Hiroshi," the man said as he gently grabbed Miki's hand. "May I inquire as to what this beautiful young ladies name is?"

"Koshikawa Miki," Miki said as her blush deepened. "What a beautiful name for such a lovely young woman," Hiroshi commented as he lightly kissed her hand and released it. Miki let it fall back to her side.

"Thank you," she said. The elevator rang as the doors opened and he excused himself. "Please excuse me, but this is my stop," Hiroshi said as he exited the elevator. He turned around, "Have a nice day, Miss Koshikawa." Miki watched him smile at her as the elevator doors closed.

She lifted her hand to her cheek and pressed it with the back of her hand. Her cheeks were very hot. _What a nice man,_ she thought silently. As the elevator reached her destination she smiled as she exited.

llvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvll

The next day Miki exited the familiar elevator and spotted a group of girls gathered around the receptionist's desk. She walked towards the desk.

"What do you think she'll say?"

"I wish he'd ask me a question like that."

"She's so lucky."

"She's not that pretty, is she?"

These were the comments she heard as she approached the desk.

"Ssh, quiet."

"She's coming."

The girls quickly turned on their heels and returned to their business. Mrs. Yato cheerfully smiled at Miki as she asked her what the commotion was about. Mrs. Yato reached under the desk and pulled out a beautiful vase full of an assortment of beautiful flowers. There was a piece of paper attached to it reading, "Miss Koshikawa".

Miki extended her free arm towards the vase, "Rumor has it that Mr. Kato dropped these off personally." Mrs. Yato commented. "Thank you, Mrs. Yato." Miki said as she had a firm grip on the vase and walked towards her office.

She placed the beautiful vase onto her desk and stared at it. _They're so beautiful._ She thought.

Moments later two built men walked into her office in expensive suits. "We have an appointment with Matsurra scheduled for 9:15," the taller on said. Miki glanced at her schedule book and saw the time slot was filled with their company's name. "Yes, please make yourself at home," Miki said as she extended her arm towards the luxurious sofa. The two men nodded and sat down making themselves comfortable. Miki pressed the intercom button on her phone, "Mr. Matsurra, your 9:15 appointment is here," Miki called. She waited for the response. None.

She tried again; "Mr. Matsurra, your 9:15 appointment is here," Miki gave a nervous chuckle. She walked towards the two men who were seated comfortably on the sofa. "Would you like some coffee while you wait for Mr. Matsurra?" She asked. "No thank you, but you could you tell us how long it will be until Mr. Matsurra makes his appearance?"

Miki looked at her watch, "He should be no longer than ten minutes. Could you please excuse me?" She didn't wait for a reply and quickly made an exit out of her office door. Her cell phone was going off. She glanced down at it. It was Yuu! _Thank God._ "Mr. Matsurra, your 9:15 appointment has been here for the last fifteen minutes. Where are you?"

"Miki, I know that I am running late, but my superintendent had me go to the copier store and make some Xeroxes for a seminar tonight." Yuu explained.

"Oh, so, what do you want me to tell them, to leave?"

"No, Mr. Kato, my superintendent, will take over the appointment. He should be there shortly."

Miki's breath was caught in here throat. _Mr. Kato?_

"_My name is Kato Hiroshi," the man said as he gently grabbed Miki's hand. "May I inquire as to what this beautiful young ladies name is?"_

"_Koshikawa Miki," Miki said as her blush deepened. "What a beautiful name for such a lovely young woman," Hiroshi commented as he lightly kissed her hand and released it. Miki let it fall back to her side._

"_Thank you," she said. The elevator rang as the doors opened and he excused himself. "Please excuse me, but this is my stop," Hiroshi said as he exited the elevator. He turned around, "Have a nice day, Miss Koshikawa." Miki watched him smile at her as the elevator doors closed._

_That nice man from the elevator………_

Miki quickly returned to the office with a ragged breath. She glanced around quickly and set her eyes on the vase of elegant flowers on her modern desk. She grabbed the tag between her two slender fingers. She read it, _Miss Koshikawa._ She quickly flipped the tag over. _Hiroshi Kato._

_The man who gave me flowers…………_

"Ah, Miss Koshikawa, always a pleasure,"

There it was. The familiar voice from the elevator.

Miki quickly turned around releasing the tag from her fragile grasp. "Mr. Kato," she quickly responded. He peered behind her to see what had captured her attention so deeply. He smiled.

"I see you have received my flowers," he said. Miki looked behind her at the shimmering vase. "Yes, they're beautiful," she said. "Arigatou gozimas." She slightly bowed her head.

Hiroshi turned around and found the two gentlemen seated on the couch exchanging confused glances. "Let us not keep Mr. Matsurra's appointment waiting. Miss Koshikawa, grab yourself a pen an notepad. We shall begin the negotiations."

"We set up this appointment to meet with Mr. Matsurra, not his apprentice," one of the gentlemen rudely commented. "Well, then, you are in luck. I am Mr. Matsurra's superintendent. He was my apprentice and one of the finest architects. But, then again, he was trained by the best." Hiroshi walked over towards the couch and sat down into a lounge chair. Miki followed behind with a pen and paper.

"Shall we begin?"

llvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvll

"Thank you for your time gentlemen, have a nice day." Hiroshi said as the gentlemen exited Miki's office. "I think that went well. What do you think, Miss Koshikawa?"

Miki stopped her flowing pen. She looked up from her pad of paper and smiled. "Yes, I think Mr. Matsurra will be pleased."

"Do you require anything else of me, or shall I allow you to continue your work?" Hiroshi asked.

Miki looked around the office. "Nope, nothing I can think of."

"Then I shall make my leave. Osaki ni shitsureishimasu."

Miki nodded at his formal exit. As he walked for the door Yuu walked in. "Mr. Kato, your Xeroxes are with your secretary."

"Thank you, Mr. Matsurra. That is all that is required of you." Hiroshi commented. His face was no longer smiling.

Miki sensed a faint tension between the two men.

Hiroshi continued his way towards the door, but stopped short.

"Your 9:15 appointment went well. The two gentlemen signed the contract and now you are good for clearance."

"Will that be all, Hiroshi? Or must you press the issue further?"

"Such a rude way to talk to your sensei. Might I add that Miss Koshikawa is an excellent secretary. Be sure to keep her perks high, or she may end up working for someone else."

Yuu gave Hiroshi an unfriendly glance. "Mr. Matsurra, Miss Koshikawa," Hiroshi said as he left the office.

Miki looked at Yuu to find his hand balled up tightly into a fist. _Could Yuu and Mr. Kato be rivals?_

**Author's Note:** Is it just me or to I foreshadow a conflict? Muahahaha! Review and you shall be rewarded with another chapter. Oh, yeah, ABOUT LEMONS: I'm not saying if there is going to be a LEMON yet. Too early to tell, coughtherewillbealemoncough. But that's not the reason you're reading this? Is it? I hope not.

**UnNoIzQoUmEi**

**Unknown Saiyan**


	8. Not Falling In Love Again

**Author's Note:** I am apologizing for having to put the story on hold. I had a lot of personal issues going on, not to mention I have no access to a computer. I want to start off by letting you know that chapter 9 is only one to two weeks away. YIPEE! The story will be rolling again in no time.

I want to explain the situation with my other matters: First of all, my website. It's being retarded so there has been no updating and I am trying to get a different server (if possible). So yeah, don't waste your time with it. 2.) My stories: _Liar Liar_ will be frequently updated (every one to two weeks). _A Fairy's Tale_ is on hold. _Then There Was Yuu_ is on hold, but will be updated after _Liar Liar _is complete. Yeah so, there is the scoop.

I want to thank everyone who has been reviewing my fanfiction. Every review helps me to see how to improve my story. They give me the inspiration I need to write. I picked some very good reviews to respond to. First of all, Mr. Kato will be the antagonist in the story. There will be another introduced shortly, muahahaha! 2.) Thanks for everyone who encouraged me to keep writing! 3.) About lemons: as I said before too early to tell. 4.) Hiroshi will be a huge factor that hinders Miki and Yuu's relationship. 5.) About Yuu saying his thoughts out loud in earlier chapters: Yes, he did say some, NOT ALL, of his thoughts out loud. I would just like to point out that what he did say out loud was his thoughts about Miki. For example, thoughts that provoke strong emotion. Yuu can't lie, and that is one of the reasons his customers trust him so much. The curse is not gone! MUAHAHAHAHAH!

Enough of me talking……

**Liar Liar**

**Chapter 8:** Not Falling in Love Again

Miki walked over to her mailbox that was located around the corner to Mrs. Yato's desk. She searched for her name and slowly slipped her hand into the thin opening. She pulled out a wad of papers and envelopes. Miki never failed to get new mail; she always had new paperwork to do. She still faced the mailboxes as she heard the familiar talking of the group of girls in front of the receptionist's desk. They were there every morning talking about the latest gossip-

"He's sending her chocolates today,"

"I wish he'd send me chocolates,"

"I heard he's going to ask her to become his personal secretary,"

"Isn't she Matsurra's secretary?"

"I always see Matsurra-san looking at her,"

"That's odd, I always see Koshikawa-san looking at him,"

"Are they seeing each other?"

"Does that matter? Kato-san has his eye on her. He is the hottest guy in the company,"

"I don't know about that, Matsurra-san is pretty hot to,"

"She's right-"

Miki still faced the mailboxes as she felt that familiar burning feeling in her throat, but this time it was really bad. She felt as is her face was on fire and could almost see steam come off of her face when a tear escaped her moist eye. She wiped it away and began to walk for her office.

"Quiet!"

"She's coming!"

"Konnichiwa, Kashikawa-san!" One of the girls called out.

Miki didn't stop, but increased her pace as she made her way to her office. She brutally beat back her tears, but she couldn't hold them in any longer. She felt them as they rolled down her cheeks as if they were babbling brooks that led away from her heart.

She suddenly stopped walking all together when she saw Yuu talking to another employee. She was stuck, she couldn't move her eyes off the back of his head, she couldn't move her feet in the direction she screamed at herself to go, and she couldn't forget that she still felt something for him.

_I was over him. I've been over him. Why now?_

Yuu realized he did not have the attention of the employee anymore. Naturally, he turned around to see what was causing this to be so. He caught Miki's stare, and when she snapped her head in the other direction a tear came off her face into his open view. She then began her trek to her office.

She didn't dare look behind her, but she could feel his eyes on her back, as if he was burning a hole to her heart. "Miki!" Yuu called out. She didn't stop. She dare not stop.

"Did he just call Koshikawa-san by her birth name?"

"I knew there was something going on between them,"

"Wait until Kato-san finds out,"

Yuu heard these responses from behind his shoulder. _Note to self: Never discuss personal stuff unless in the privacy of one's own office._ Yuu headed in the opposite direction of his office, he couldn't deal with this right now. No, wait, he didn't know **how** to deal with this. He felt as if every time he tried to get closer to Miki he ended up pushing them further apart. Besides, recently he has been finding himself saying things out loud, especially around Miki. He knew he couldn't continue to be around Miki unless he wanted something to come out. Now he had three things to juggle around: the curse, Miki, and Kato-san.

He stood there as he thought over the situation. What does he want? What will he do? He didn't know, but deep down he knew he had to lay it all out on the table. He then decided he had to go to Miki and tell her.

OoOoO

She ripped another tissue from out of the box and gently dabbed her face to get the last evidence of tears off her face. _He saw you cry._ Miki stared at the computer mouse and ran her slender fingers over it, thinking, pondering. What were her true feelings towards Yuu? _What do I feel for him? _She then closed her eyes and repeated the question over and over in her head. She had found the answer long ago, but it had been so long since she truly admitted it to herself. It was as if she took the answer, dug a whole to the center of the earth and buried it. Just when she finally thought she go rid of that feeling forever, there it was again, just as strong as ever.

_What do I feel for him? What do I feel for him? What are my true feeling towards Yuu? _The more she thought about this the more she remembered. All the years of the hurt and the burying were being undone as she sat there and began to realize the reality behind her pride.

_I'm in lo-_

"Knock, knock,"

Miki quickly opened her eyes and looked towards the door. That voice caused her thought to be cut off. Prevented her from admitting the truth to herself. Prevented her from unburying her feelings. Prevented her from falling back in love with Yuu, perhaps forever.

"Please, come in," Miki said, as she stood from her office chair in order not to be rude. The man studied Miki's desk and took into account the small pile of tissues in a vacant corner. His eyes then returned to her face and became away of the slight redness of the young woman's eyes. He smiled.

"Koshikawa-san, I hope things are going well for you,"

Miki sniffled. "Yes, things couldn't be better," she lied as she showed him a smile.

"Ah, I see," Hiroshi said. He walked towards her. He placed his hand under her chin and lifted her face to see his. "Then why do you hide your tears with a smile?"

Miki smiled once again as another tear escaped her eye. Hiroshi wiped it away with his available thumb. His other hand was still behind his back, as if he were holding something.

"I have something for you," he said as he pulled his hidden arm out from behind his back. He revealed a small black box with a rose tied to the top. Miki's smile widened as she realized what was in the box.

"Chocolate!" she said with a genuine smile.

"Ah, I see you like chocolate," Hiroshi said as he handed her the box. "I'm glad,"

"How did you know that Godiva is my favorite chocolate?" Miki questioned as she looked over the small black box.

"Lucky guess," Hiroshi said as he looked over her facial expression.

Miki's smile faded as she stumbled upon the red rose. "How beautiful," she commented. Hiroshi smiled. He knew how to play his cards. "Ah, yes," Hiroshi said as he reached into his suit pocket. He pulled out an envelope and held it out in her direction. "An employment envelope," he said as he watched her look it over. She looked up at him with a questioning look.

"Incase you ever consider getting a new job," he said, "Please consider becoming my secretary first. I guarantee you that you will not go unrewarded,"

"Now, please excuse me, I must be on my way," he said as he left Miki standing in her office dumbfounded.

OoOoO

Miki had read the letter over and over. She was amazed by all the benefits. Not including that she would be earning ten dollars an hour more than she was making currently. It was very tempting. She wanted to give in so badly. The temptation grew as she picked up pen and paper and began to write a letter.

She licked the envelope, closed it, and firmly pressed it together with her fingers. Yuu would be so disappointed when he found out she were to quit her job, only to go work for another. She wouldn't give it to him now, no, she would wait until the end of the day.

OoOoO

Miki flipped the light switch off like she did every night. She was ready to go until she remembered she had forgotten to lock the door to Yuu's office. She placed the keys in the keyhole and was about ready to turn it when she realized his office light was still on. It was her opportunity to give him the letter. She stood there for several minutes thinking about what she should do. With her mind made up, she boldly opened the door and stepped inside his office.

Yuu looked up from the various files on his desk. "Miss Koshikawa," he said, "is there something you need?"

Miki shut the door behind her and approached his desk with the letter in her left hand placed behind her back. She vigorously ran her fingers against its sides not wanting to let it leave her safe grip. She opened her mouth to speak, but was cut short by Yuu.

"Miki,"

She hadn't realized that the entire time she had been starring intensely into his warm eyes. She had become so distracted that she forgot time was passing her by. Before she knew it Yuu was standing a few mere inches away from her.

Miki continued to fidget with the envelope between her chilled fingers. She was beginning to rethink her motives for wanting to give Yuu the letter. "Is there something I can help you with," Yuu repeated. Miki glanced to the side, "No, Mr. Matsurra. I was locking up and I noticed your office light was still on, but I see you are still busy working. I shall leave you to your-"

"Wait," Yuu said abruptly, "I was just finishing. I shall escort you outside." Yuu walked back to his desk, closed up his briefcase and made his way to the door. Miki followed closely behind him. He placed his hand on the door knob and turned it, but it stopped. He tried agina, but the door had been locked from the outside. Miki chewed on her bottom lip. _The keys_. She thought.

"I accidentally left the keys in the door," Miki said as Yuu still held his hand to the door knob. "No problem," Yuu said, "Do you have a credit card with you?" Miki shook her head no. Yuu reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. He removed his card and slid it through the door. He tried several more times, but the door would not unlock. The keys on the other side were preventing the latch from retracting into the door.

After Yuu realized the door would not open he slowly turned around to face Miki. Her eyes glared at the floor and were moist with new tears.

OoOoO

Kato-san continued his evening walk downtown. All of the buildings were darkened. Every few minutes a lonely car would pass by. He tightened his grip around his coat as the cold wind invaded his body heat.

He paused at the corner across from the familiar office building. All of the building was darkened, all except the light in the corner office on the 17th floor. He looked down at his watch, 12:23.

OoOoO

"………it took her ten minutes to realize that her sunglasses were still on her face," Miki said as the two laughed together for the eleventh time that evening, or shall we say early morning? Miki watched as Yuu's glance shifted to the clock, she matched his line of vision.

"4:20," Miki stated, "it's been late for quite some time now." She stretched her arms over her head and yawned. Her blouse became untucked from her formal skirt and caused her small waist to come into open view. Yuu's eyes involuntarily glanced to the exposed skin. She caught his stare and he quickly adverted his eyes to the side. A light pink shaded his face giving him away. Miki quickly tugged her blouse down and gave a nervous cough.

The room's atmosphere was no longer clear and carefree. It was suddenly replaced with a torrent of unwanted emotions: confusion, anger, shame, rejection, hurt, and lust. There was a certain tension about the room. Part of it familiar, part of it a whole new concept to explore. Their silence only added to the situation, as the two suddenly felt their closeness, or rather distance, on the couch. The way Yuu's eyes darted at particularly nothing across the room. The way Miki constantly shifted her legs and fidgeted with her hands. This all added to the continued silence.

Miki was becoming restless; she couldn't bear to just be sitting there in silence. She quickly made up her mind and abruptly stood up. Much to her dismay she failed to remove her leg from the crevice of the couch. Because she stood up so quickly she lost her balance and fell into Yuu. Her arms fell perfectly around his neck and his shock-stricken eyes were double their normal size.

She blushed and quickly stood up, but before she could Yuu had a firm grasp on her wrist. He stared into her eyes with an intensity she had never seen before. She remained there in stunned silence as she stared over his facial expression. If she didn't know any better she saw that Yuu's eyes held just as much pain as hers, if not more. It was those eyes that told her it was okay, and that she had nothing to worry about. It was those eyes that she felt safest looking into.

Not being able to handle the intimacy of the moment he shared with Miki, Yuu pulled her back into his lap. His lips met hers as he slid his hands to her back. Miki's eyes widened in shock. _Oh my God._ She thought. _I don't understand. Yuu hates me. He left me there all alone when I needed him most. Why? Why now? Don't kiss him back! Don't kiss him back! You don't need him anymore! You moved on! But I feel……_ Miki gave in and kissed him back, closing her eyes.

That kiss sent a shock up Miki's back; as if there was a magic button that had suddenly been pushed. To Yuu's surprise Miki deepened the kiss which led to a new level of intensity. Her hands were entwined in his hair and her small body shook in his arms. There was a certain hunger that drove her that she had never experienced before. Yuu's blood was pulsing throughout his body and his lungs heaved up in down in an uncivilized manner. Yuu's hands were twitching as he forced them to remain on her back. It was getting harder for him to breath as he found himself thinking about touching her in other places. _Damn it!_ He thought. _Not like this. I don't want it to all come out like this! _He fought with himself: his hands, his mind, and his tongue.

To both of their surprise, Yuu pulled away from her fiery kisses and greedily sucked in the air. Yuu could feel the curse pulsing through his mouth. He didn't think he could hold the words in much longer. He began to speak against his will, but Miki cut him off.

"Why!" she sobbed as her face buried itself into his chest. She continued to cry as Yuu cradled her in his embrace. "I don't understand," she cried, "I don't understand." Yuu wanted to answer her so badly, but unless he wanted something else coming out he had to keep his mouth shut. He didn't want to tell it to her like this. The situation had to change fast or he would be in deep water. Yuu bit his tongue to prevent himself from saying anything. Only when he was around Miki did he spill out his most hidden thoughts. But not now, he couldn't. He bit down on his tongue harder. He had hurt her enough and he would only make things worse if he said anything. He was now biting on it so hard he could taste blood in his mouth. He held her there, silently, listening to her sobs.

After five minutes or so her sobs calmed down and she was down to merely sniffling. Her eyes were beginning to close in a sleep deprived manner. Her eyes and nose were red from crying. What came out of her mouth next surprised Yuu.

"I thought you hated me," she said as she further pushed her head into his arms crook.

Yuu felt as if something had just stabbed him in the heart; salt in the wound. He looked down upon her head lovingly. These words came from his heart: "I never hated you," he said, "I've always loved you, Miki." Yuu could feel the curse pulsing throughout him. "You have never been far from my thoughts, my dreams, or my heart. I'm sorry for hurting you. Please forgive me. If you don't I don't know what I'll do with myself." He stroked her hair. "I've always been madly in love with you. More than you'll ever know. Please give me a second chance," after Yuu finished saying these words he glanced down at Miki's face. She was asleep. She hadn't heard a single word he said.

Careful as to not disturb her sleep, Yuu slowly placed her to the side. He quietly sat up from the couch and stretched his arms over his heard. He glanced at the clock, 6:01. It would only be two more hours until people would begin returning to the office. He walked over to the light switch and flicked them off. Outside, the first rays of the sun could be seen reflecting on the tall buildings windows. Yuu rubbed his eyes as he made his way to the couch. He carefully sat down on the opposite end of Miki. He closed his eyes and immediately fell asleep.

OoOoO

Kitty-corner to the office, another light was still on. Hiroshi finally noticed the final light in the office building had been turned off. He looked down at his watch, 6:02, much later than he had expected. He then reached to the wall and shut the light.

**Author's Note:** Please review. I need some input on this chapter. It's a little over 3,000 words. Pats self on back. How will this affect their relationship!

**Unknown Saiyan**

**UnNoIzQoUmEi**


End file.
